parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, the third installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels * OJ as Dr. Gavin * The Coast Guard as Bill * Nantucket as Jojo * George as The Troll * Sea Rouge as The Chicken * Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak as The Presidents * Tom Tipper as Tinker (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Scenes *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 1 (2:56) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 2 (7:43) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 3 (8:01) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 4 (3:52) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 5 (9:21) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 6 (10:32) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 7 (8:23) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 8 (8:00) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 9 (5:13) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 10 (8:42) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 11 (4:22) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 12 (7:50) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 13 (10:25) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 14 (9:20) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 15 (5:06) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 16 (9:29) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 17 (8:30) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 18 (5:50) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 19 (8:55) *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 20 (3:45) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoof Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoofs